Evil Plot Bunnies
by EvilMagicman
Summary: A collection of oneshots and stories revolving around my mind. So might as well grab these plot bunnies by the ear and send them here for adoption...


**Don't cha just hate it when you're focusing on writing a story but something completely different blocks your train of ****thought? *sigh* Plot bunnies are such a pain, I swear to f-ing god. So yeah. Here's my first chapter of Evil Plot Bunnies. Because they're evil...And they deserve to di-**

**ALSO HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

**Disclaimers (Really m7): I own nothing.**

**Crossover: [Freezing x Dragon Ball Super]**

**Tags: Humor/Adventure**

**Summary: Zamasu is transferred into the body of Kazuya Aoi as a test from the Grand Priest himself. He was formerly the 'Mentor Zamasu' of Xenoverse 2 as he reflected on the flaws of his parallel selves. One that stole a mortal's body as well as the other who lost himself in immortality.**

* * *

_"You once told your younger brother that you wouldn't die. You even claimed to be unbeatable. Yet here you are..."_

**KAZUHA AOI**

**2043 - 2061**

A dark haired teenager stands before a gravestone carved with the name of his late sister. He has short black hair styled so that his hair can barely cover his right eye. His uniform consisting of blue pants, a brown jacket, a blue tie, and a white shirt. His visible brown eye narrows at the grave.

"In the end...all mortals are the same. Sharing that distasteful trait that is arrogance." He mutters in irritation. Turning his body from the tombstone one last time, he walks forward before noticing a heli-carrier approaching before him as it slowly lands on the sacred ground.

"...And disrespect towards their own kind I see." He sneers as the wind from the propellers begin to ruin the peaceful atmosphere of the cemetery. He opens his left hand behind him, generating a small yet invisible energy shield surrounding him as it blocks the wind from himself as well as the gravestone behind him.

* * *

"I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president." She introduces herself.

He narrows his eyes a little in response.

"Is something the matter?" She asks of him while still maintaining that same smile.

"...Your leader. Gengo Aoi-san. Am I to see him immediately?"

"U-Um. No. Not really. I mean, we kind of prepared a tour guide for your first trip to West Genetics and all..."

"...I see."

Kazuya closes his eyes in resignation.

"Well then, let's do a quick review before we arrive."

"No, that won't be necessary."

She pouts at that.

"Hmph. Fine then, Frownyface-san."

* * *

_"Control here. Landing platform West 23 is open for landing. Use the first spot, over."_

.

.

.

"Welcome to West Genetics!"

Kazuya looks up to find a girl with long dark hair wearing a Pandora uniform similar to Fairchild's. She gives a small wink towards them as she clasps her hands behind her back.

"_Kaichou_, welcome back!"

_"Arigato! _Her name is Ticy Fenille. She's a member of the student council."

"Pleased to meet you!"

***BOOM!***

He turns his attention to the source of the sudden explosion to find a heap of smoke erupting from inside the walls of West Genetics.

"I have yet to set one foot in this place and there's already battles going about. How utterly distasteful."

* * *

"Up on the roof, the carnival is being hel-"

_*CRASH!*_

"Yes, I can see that."

A young girl with long red hair crashes from the window ceiling as she lands onto the ground.

"You...you've becomes so much stronger since last time." She mutters to herself before noticing her current audience.

"Have you mortals no shame? Why are you running around West Genetics half-naked?" Kazuya berates the Pandora as he notices her current attire being that of an almost fully teared Pandora uniform.

The girl in question quickly covers her revealed chest area with her left arm and her right hand covering her lower areas as she blushes at the sight of the boy.

"W-What are you staring at?!" She screams out in embarrassment in being seen naked by a boy who isn't her limiter. Her blush seems to increase even more, now noticing the president and vice-president of West Genetics standing right behind him.

"Staring? Me? Of all the nerv-"

_*CRASH!*_

Another girl, this time with long blonde hair running all the way down to her back crashes from the same window ceiling as she lands a couple of meters in front of the redhead.

"Ugh. The mere sight of this battle makes me sick. Come! Fairchild-san. Fenille-san. Let us continue our tour elsewhere. No need to waste more of our time with these barbarians..."

"Huh?! What the hell did you just call me?!" The redhead glares at him.

"Must I repeat myself, mortal? Very well. I called you a barbaric waste of filth that deserves nothing more than death."

"YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO'S GOING TO DIE!"

She charges at him with the many chains from her back poised to strike at him.

"Stop this now!"

"Kazuya-san!"

The boy addressed merely raises a hand directly at the girl. A blue aura begins to surround his body as his eyes turn from brown to silver.

_"Freezing..."_

A white honeycomb structure appears from the ground as it effectively holds the Pandora into place.

"I-It can't be..."

"A **white** freezing field?!"

"That's impossible! You can't use Freezing without making an Ereinbar Set!"

The boy in question smirks at the proclamation.

"How foolish of you to compare a being such as I with the likes of you. Then again..."

His hand makes a grasping motion as the light from his Freezing field begins to increase.

"...I should have expected nothing less..."

As he closes his hand, the light increases immensely as the Freezing Field blows up under the Pandora as she is sent flying until she hits the ground with a sickening crunch.

He then places both of his hands behind his back in a godlike posture as he looks down on the defeated Pandora.

"...From a mere **mortal**."

***BEEEEEEEP!***

***SATELLIZER L. BRIDGET IS THE WINNER OF THE WEST GENETICS CARNIVAL!***

"Oh. It appears that this battle royale has come to a conclusion. Peace has finally been restored, alas." He mutters to himself as he continues to stare at the speakerphone.

"Excuse me."

"Hm?"

Kazuya looks down from the machine to find the blonde Pandora standing before him.

"Are you really able to use Freezing without an...Ereinbar Set?" She finishes with a slight unease at the end of her question.

"...I now realize that the spectacle that stands before you is out of your limited comprehension of my unparalleled power. But just to clarify, yes. I am able to use Freezing without using that disgusting method that you call an Ereinbar Set." He nods in conformation.

"W-Well if that's the case, can we...I mean...If it's not too much trouble..." She trails off with a small blush forming on her face.

"Calm yourself mortal. I understand that it is breathtaking to be in the presence of a being as great as I, but you must remain composed. Tell me. Are you seeking guidance from me? A mentorship perhaps?" He asks of her.

"Y-Yes, in a way. I'm also not too fond of the Ereinbar Set. I really don't like the idea of being...touched. It's too dirty. Which is why I still don't have a limiter, even if I am in my Second Year here at West Genetics." She admits with a downcast expression.

"Hm...perhaps, we can benefit from each other over a...partnership of sorts."

"S-So you will!"

"Reluctantly yes. Since a match between limiters and pandoras are required in this place of learning. And I also prefer not being touched by filth." Kazuya frowns at the thought of being touched by a lesser being.

"Then in that case...I'll be in your care...um." She bows towards him before raising her head in slight confusion.

"Kazuya Aoi." He finishes with a small nod of his own.

"Aoi...You are Kazuha Aoi-san's brother?!"

"Indeed I am. And speaking of my late sister..." He narrows his eyes as he focuses more on her aura. "Has anyone told you that you resemble her?"

"N-No, I haven't...My name is Satellizer by the way. Satellizer L. Bridget."

"You are the one who won this battle? Well, it appears that fortune must being smiling upon me."

"T-Thank you." She turns her head a little in embarrassment.

Kazuya looks around to find his escorts still staring at him in disbelief. He rolls his eyes at the display. Weak minded mortals. Their idea of a tour will prove fruitless in their current state.

"Satellizer-san." He turns his attention back to her as she recomposes herself. "I was in a middle of a tour, but it appears that those fools behind me are too ill-equipped to continue. I would find it satisfactory if you were to continue the tour for me." He finishes before closing his eyes in preparation for her answer.

"Oh. Sure, I can do that. Any ideas on where to start?"

"Let us begin with quiet locations. Places where we can find peace and harmony without any interruptions. That's assuming that there is such a place in this military academy..."

"Don't worry Kazuya-san. I know a couple of places."

_"Subarashii."_

They both begin to walk together side by side as they continue the tour towards the military academy, leaving two Pandoras, a couple of spectators, and a group of Third Years watching from the cameras, shocked at the scene that they've just witnessed.

"Kaichou."

_"Hai?"_

"Did Kazuya-san just defeat a Pandora with a Freezing Field."

_"Hai."_

"And also partnered up with the Untouchable Queen herself."

_"...Hai."_

"I need a drink."

* * *

**All of this was based on Episode 1 of Freezing BTW. Now I'm going to head back to that other story. Hopefully another Plot Bunny doesn't pop up outa nowhere...again.**


End file.
